Bedtime stories
by Almond Luver
Summary: Read for the lolz! :D YC!2000 bunbunxLynn
1. Rapunzel

**Hey there everyone. I just got this idea from this random kids TV show I watched with my baby cousin. And also from this meme someone posted up. This probably have a ton of bondings, but the one I like the most (and am going to use the most) is BunbunxLynn. It's really light, though. So yeah, enjoy. And leave a comment. This was just for the extra lolz! :D**

**YC!2000 presents: Rapunzel**

**Includes commentary from Bunbun and Lynn**

A long time ago in a faraway land there lived a man and a woman who longed for a child, but it seemed as if their wish would never come true. At length it appeared that Ra was about to grant their desire.

These people had a little window at the back of their house, with a view of a beautiful garden, full of the most fabulous flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a mighty wall, and none dare cross the wall because the garden belonged to a great enchantress, whose prowess and dreadful might were feared throughout the world.

* * *

"I thought it was meant to be a witch?"

"Bunbun, no one cares what you think. Now be quiet and listen to the story."

* * *

One day the woman was standing by this window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a beautiful apple tree. The apples were large, red and juicy, and the woman longed to taste them. She became very unhappy, and stopped eating.

Her husband, The Joker, was alarmed, and asked, "What is wrong, dear wife?"

"Oh, if I cannot taste just one of those delicious looking apples which grow in that garden behind our house, I will die." She replied.

The man, who loved her, thought, 'I cannot let her die, so I must go and get some of those apples myself, no matter what.'

At midnight, he clambered down up the wall of the garden, quickly grabbed a handful of apples, and took them to his wife. She ate them up greedily. They tasted so good to her - so very good, that the next day she longed for another apple three times as much as before.

If he was to have any rest, her husband knew he must go back to the garden. Therefore, the very next evening he climbed back up the wall, but he lost his grip and plummeted down. When he looked up he was terrified, for he saw the enchantress standing before him.

"How dare you come into my garden and steal my apples like a thief? You shall suffer for it!" The enchantress shouted.

"Be merciful!" He pleaded, "I only made did it because I had to. My wife saw your apples from the window, and felt such a longing for them that she would have died if she had not got some to eat."

The enchantress calmed down somewhat and said to him

"If it is as you say, I will allow you to take away with you as many apples as you can, but you must give me your child when it is born. It shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother."

The man agreed to this.

* * *

"I never knew the Joker was such a wimp!" Bunbun interrupted.

"Apparently, he is."

"And he falls in love? Are you serious? If he did he wouldn't have killed m-"

"Will you shut up!"

* * *

When the man returned, he took his wife and all that they owned, and they fled together. For The Joker would rather die than give up his child.

* * *

"_..._The only part of this story that's even vaguely true is that The Joker didn't keep his promise."

* * *

However, when The Joker's wife gave birth, the enchantress appeared by her bedside, and took the child, naming it Bunbun.

* * *

"What the hell! I am not a baby! Nor am I some princess! This is not fair!"

Lynn merely laughed in response.

* * *

Bunbun grew up to be a beautiful child. However when she was twelve years old, the enchantress shut her away in a room at the top of a tower, in the middle of a forest. The tower had nether stairs nor door, but in the room at the top there was a large window. When the enchantress wanted to go in, she stood beneath the window and called out,

"Bunbun, Bunbun, let down your hair!"

Bunbun had magnificent long, black hair, and when she heard the enchantress calling, she unfastened her braided tresses, wound them round one of the hooks above the window, and then let her hair fall down out of the window. Once it had reached the ground, the enchantress climbed up it.

After three long years, it came to pass that a local prince rode through the forest and passed by the tower. Then he heard a song, which was so charming that he stood still and listened. It was Bunbun, who in her solitude passed her time by singing.

* * *

"Well, I wouldn't say her song was _charming_…" Lynn grimaced.

"Hey! I object to that. I don't sing for the public!" Bunbun retorted angrily.

* * *

The prince wanted to climb up to find out who was singing, so he looked for the door of the tower, but could not find one. He rode home, but the singing was so beautiful that every day he went out into the forest and listened to it.

Once when he was listening from behind a tree, he saw the enchantress approach, and he heard her call out:

"Bunbun, Bunbun, let down your hair!"

Then Bunbun let down the braids of her hair, and the enchantress climbed up, disappearing through the window.

The prince, who now knew how to get up, went away for the night, vowing to return in the morning. When he did, he called out,

"Bunbun, Bunbun, let down your hair!"

Immediately the hair fell down and prince Lynn climbed up.

* * *

"Wait, what was that? Prince Lynn? Prince _Lynn!_ No way in hell would I be stupid enough to do that!" Lynn spluttered.

"Hey, you're not the only one who has an objection! You think _I_ want my handsome prince to be _you_? Guess again, Fluffy!"

* * *

At first Bunbun was terribly frightened when a man appeared in the window; but prince Lynn treated her kindly, and told Bunbun that his heart had been awed at her singing, and he had been forced to see who it was singing. Then Bunbun lost her fear, and when the prince asked if Bunbun would take him as a husband, and she saw that the prince was young and handsome, Bunbun thought: 'He will love me more than old Dame Rafael does'; and she said yes, and laid her hand in the prince's.

* * *

"Sod off, I don't want your bloody hand."

"Come on Lynn, it's just a story."

"You were complaining a second ago!"

"Yeah, well maybe we should just listen. It isn't real, after all."

"Rafael being a witch is real enough to me."

"...Okay, well, unincluding that part."

* * *

Bunbun said to Lynn "I will happily go away with you, but I do not know how to get down. Bring with you a skein of silk every time that you come, and I will weave a ladder with it, and when that is ready I will descend, and you can take me on your horse."

* * *

"…"

"…"

* * *

They agreed that from now on the prince should come every evening, for the old woman came by day. The enchantress knew nothing of this, until one day Bunbun said to her,

"Tell me, Dame Rafael, how is it that you are so much heavier for me to draw up than prince Lynn?"

"Ah, you wicked child," cried the enchantress. "What did you just say? I thought I had managed to separate you from the world, and yet you have deceived me!"

In her anger she seized Bunbun's beautiful hair, wrapped it around her left hand, grabbed a pair of scissors and cut it all off. And she was so cruel that she took poor Bunbun to a desert where she had to live in great grief and misery.

* * *

"Noooooooooooo! Not my hair!" Bunbun wailed, falling to her knees.

"So you don't care about the 'great grief and misery'?" Lynn smirked.

"Of course not! Zazu and Teti-En are in the desert, i'll live."

"Don't worry Bunbun, I'm sure you can get a wig. Maybe a nice camel-hair one, as you're in a desert" Lynn taunted.

* * *

On the same day that she cast Bunbun out, however, the enchantress fastened the hair which she had cut off to the hook of the window, and when prince Lynn came and called out:

"Bunbun, Bunbun, let down your hair!"

she let the hair down. The prince climbed up, but instead of finding his dearest Bunbun, he found the enchantress, who gazed at him with wicked and venomous looks.

* * *

"Oh please, like that's going to scare me!" Lynn scoffed.

* * *

"Aha!" she cried mockingly, "you would fetch your dearest Bunbun, but she sits no longer singing in the nest; the cat has got her, and will scratch out your eyes as well. Bunbun is lost to you; you will never see her again."

The prince was beside himself with pain, and in his despair he leapt down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell did the fool do that?" Lynn asked.

"He was in love, Lynn!"

"So if you're in love, you jump off a tower and try to suicide? I swear, i'll never fall in love..."

* * *

The prince wandered blind through the forest, eating nothing but roots and berries, and cried for his dead wife.

* * *

"He sounds like Amon, doesn't he?"

"If you compare me to that idiot, I'll-"

* * *

He went on in this way for some years, at eventually he came to the desert where Bunbun lived in misery. After a while Lynn heard a voice that sounded familiar and when he approached, Bunbun recognised him and fell on his neck and wept. Two of his tears wetted Lynn's eyes and they grew clear again, and he could see with them as well as before. He led her back to his father Afekia's kingdom where they were joyfully received, and they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

"Wait a second, _Afekia_ is my father?"

"Hey, at least your character wasn't a princess!" Bunbun protested. "I'm almost willing to swap!"

**Thoughts, comments…want to say hi? Click the review button**


	2. Snow white

**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**

**With commentary by Lynn and Bunbun**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time in mid winter, when the snowflakes were falling like feathers from heaven, the beautiful queen Ira sat sewing at her window, which had a frame of black ebony wood. As she sewed, she looked up at the snow and pricked her finger with her needle. Three drops of blood fell into the snow. The red on the white looked so beautiful, that she thought, "If only I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as this frame." Soon afterward she had a little son that had hair as white as snow, and she was content. They called the child the Joker.

* * *

"Oh bugger. He'd better stay the Joker!" Lynn said warningly.

* * *

Now the queen was the most fabulous woman in all the land, and very proud of her fabulousness. She had a mirror, which she stood in front of every morning, and asked:

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is most fabulous of all?"

And the mirror always said:

"You, my queen, are most fabulous of all."

And then she knew for certain that no one in the world was more fabulous than she.

Now the Joker grew up, and when he was seven years old, he found a mysterious ring, with a long cord attatched to it. He put the cord about his neck, and felt himself change. Here was the red and the black the queen had wished for; a longing for red blood, and a black heart and soul. This instantly made him so fabulous, that he surpassed even the queen herself. Now when Queen Ira asked her mirror:

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is most fabulous of all?"

The mirror said:

"You, my queen, are fabulous; it is true.  
But the Joker with white hair is still  
A thousand times more fabulous than you."

* * *

"Wait a second, I thought it was going to be me. Why is he still called the Joker?"

"Do you _want_ to be in the story, Fluffy?"

"No, but for a second there I was worried…and don't call me Fluffy!"

* * *

When the queen heard the mirror say this, she became pale with envy, and from that hour on, she hated the Joker. Whenever she looked at him, she thought that the Joker was to blame that she was no longer the most fabulous queen in the world. This turned her heart around. Her jealousy gave her no peace. Finally she summoned a thief and said to him, "Take the Joker out into the woods to a remote spot, and stab him to death. As proof that he is dead bring his lungs and her liver back to me. I shall cook them with salt and eat them."

* * *

"Now that's just revolting." Bunbun complained. Lynn looked over at her and grinned.

"Oh I don't know…the lungs are a bit unorthodox, but I could quite happily eat my opponent's liver."

* * *

Zazu the thief took the Joker into the woods. When he took out his hunting knife to stab the boy, a strange power came over the Joker. Zazu found himself powerless as Lynn seized his knife and stabbed him with it, laughing evilly.

* * *

"Yes, finally, a bit of action in this stupid story!" Lynn cheered.

* * *

Suddenly, the Joker was horrified at what he had done. He ran away, deep into the woods, and the huntsman was too afraid to chase after him. Just then a young boar came running by where the huntsman stood. Zazu killed it, cut out its lungs and liver, and took them back to Queen Pegasus as proof of the Joker's death. She cooked them with salt and ate them, supposing that she had eaten the Joker's lungs and liver.

The Joker was now all alone in the great forest. He was terribly afraid, and began to run. He ran over sharp stones and through thorns the entire day. Finally, just as the sun was about to set, he came to a little house, belonging to five dwarfs. They were working in a mine, and not at home. The Joker went inside and found everything to be small, but neat and orderly. There was a little table with five little plates, five little spoons, five little knives and forks, five little mugs, and against the wall there were five little beds, all freshly made.

The Joker was hungry and thirsty, so he ate a few vegetables and a little bread from each little plate, and from each little glass he drank a drop of wine. Because he was so tired, he wanted to lie down and go to sleep. He tried each of the five little beds, one after the other, but none felt right until he came to the fifth one, and he lay down in it and fell asleep.

When night came, the five dwarfs returned home from the work. They lit their five little candles, and saw that someone had been in their house.

The first one said, "Who has been sitting in my chair?"

The second one, "Who has been eating from my plate?"

The third one, "Who has been eating my bread?"

The fourth one, "Who has been eating my vegetables?"

The fifth one, "Who has been sticking with my fork?"

The first one, "Who has been cutting with my knife?"

The second one, "Who has been drinking from my glass?"

Then the first one said, "Who stepped on my bed?"

The second one, "And someone has been lying in my bed."

And so on until the fifth one, and when he looked at his bed, he found The Joker lying there, fast asleep. The other four dwarfs all came running, and they cried out with amazement. They fetched their five candles and looked at The Joker. "Good heavens! Good heavens!" they cried. "He is so hot!" They liked him very much. They did not wake him up, but let him lie there in the bed. The fifth dwarf had to share a bed with the fourth.

When The Joker woke up, they asked him who he was and how he had found his way to their house. He told them how his mother had tried to kill him, but pretended that the rare hunter had spared his life. The dwarfs pitied him and said,

"If you will keep house for us, and cook, sew, make beds, wash, and knit, and keep everything clean and orderly, then you can stay here, and you'll have everything that you want. We come home in the evening, and supper must be ready by then, but we spend the days digging for gold in the mine. You will be alone then. Watch out for the queen, and do not let anyone in." They also introduced themselves to the Joker, who found that the dwarves' names were Tori, SH, Yuri, Moribana and Nefermaat.

* * *

"Tell them to cook their own shit."

* * *

The queen thought that she was again the most fabulous person in the land, and the next morning she stepped before the mirror and asked:

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is most fabulous of all?"

The mirror answered once again:

"You, my queen, are fabulous; it is true.  
But The Joker beyond the five mountains  
Is a thousand times more fabulous than you."

It startled the queen to hear this, and she knew that she had been deceived, that the thief had not killed The Joker. Because only the five dwarfs lived in the five mountains, she knew at once that they must have rescued him. She began to plan immediately how she might kill the Joker, because she would have no peace until the mirror once again said that she was the most fabulous woman in the land. At last she thought of something to do. She disguised herself as an old peddler woman and coloured her face, so that no one would recognize her, and went to the dwarf's house. Knocking on the door she called out, "Open up. Open up. I'm the old peddler woman with good wares for sale."

The Joker peered out the window, "What do you have?"

"Hair combs, dear child," said the old woman, and held one up. It glittered in the sunlight. "Would you like this one?"

"Oh, yes," said The Joker, thinking, "I can let the old woman come in. She means well." He opened the door, and bought the comb from the old woman.

"Come, let me comb your hair," she said. She had barely stuck the comb into Lynn's hair, before the boy fell down and was dead, as she had poisoned it. "That will keep you lying there," said the queen. And she went home with a light heart.

The dwarfs came home just in time. They saw what had happened and pulled the poisoned comb from The Joker's hair. He opened his eyes and came back to life, promising the dwarfs he would not let anyone in again.

The queen stepped before her mirror:

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is most fabulous of all?"

The mirror answered:

"You, my queen, are fabulous; it is true.  
But The Joker with the five dwarfs  
Is a thousand times more fabulous than you."

When Queen Ira heard this, she shook and trembled with anger, "The Joker will die, if it costs me my life!" Then she went into her most secret room - no one else was allowed inside - and she made a poisoned, poisoned apple.

* * *

"What, she poisoned it twice?" Bunbun asked, puzzled.

"No you fool, it's repetition."

"There's no need to be mean, Lynn."

"You _do_ know who you're talking to, right?"

"I'm not a complete idiot, you know!"

"Could have fooled me" Lynn muttered.

"I heard that, Fluffy!"

* * *

From the outside it was red and beautiful, and anyone who saw it would want it. Then she disguised herself as a peasant woman, went to the dwarfs' house and knocked on the door.

The Joker peeped out and said, "I'm not allowed to let anyone in. The dwarfs have forbidden it most severely."

"If you don't want to, I can't force you," said the peasant woman. "I am selling these apples, and I will give you one to taste."

"No, I can't accept anything. The dwarfs don't want me to."

"If you are afraid, then I will cut the apple in two and eat half of it-" She began when Lynn interrupted.

"I'm not afraid of your apple! Give it here!" Lynn grabbed the apple and bit into it, but he barely had the bite in his mouth when he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

"Aha! Who is the idiot now, fluffy?"

"Bunbun, be quiet or I _will_ hurt you."

* * *

The queen was happy, went home, and asked her mirror:

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is most fabulous of all?"

And it answered:

"You, my queen, are most fabulous of all."

"Now I'll have some peace," she said, "because once again I'm the most fabulous woman in the land. The Joker will remain dead this time."

That evening the dwarfs returned home from the mines. Lynn was lying on the floor, and he was dead. They loosened his clothes and looked around for something poisonous, but nothing helped. They could not bring him back to life. They laid him on a bier,

* * *

"Why would that help?" Bunbun interrupted again.

"Bier you idiot, not beer! They think I-_he_ is dead."

"Hah! You said I! You said I!" Bunbun taunted

"I will hurt you quite happily if you don't shut up. _Now_."

* * *

and all five sat next to him and cried and cried for three days. They were going to bury him, but they saw that he remained fresh. He did not look at all like a dead person, and his hair seemed to be growing. They had a glass coffin made for him, and laid him inside, so that he could be seen easily. They wrote his name and her ancestry on it in silver letters, and one of them always stayed at home and kept watch over him.

Lynn lay there in the coffin a long, long time, and he did not decay. He was still dark and his hair kept on slowly growing, and if he had been able to open his eyes, they still would have been as dark as ebony wood. He lay there as if merely asleep.

One day a young prince came to the dwarfs' house and wanted shelter for the night. When he came into their parlour and saw Lynn lying there in a glass coffin, illuminated so beautifully by five little candles, he could not get enough of his beauty. He read the silver inscription and saw that Lynn was the son of a king. He asked the dwarfs to sell him the coffin with the dead Lynn, but they would not do this for any amount of gold. Then he asked them to give Lynn to him, for he could not live without being able to see him, and he would keep him, and honour him as his most cherished thing on earth. Then the dwarfs took pity on him and gave him the coffin.

* * *

"Good to know your friends'll give up your dead body to a random prince." Lynn commented.

"You know," Bunbun said, "people who have an obsession with dead bodies are called necrophiliacs."

* * *

The prince had it carried to his castle, and had it placed in a room where he sat by it the whole day, never taking his eyes from it. Whenever he had to go out and was unable to see Lynn, he became sad. And he could not eat a bite, unless the coffin was standing next to him. Now the servants who always had to carry the coffin to and fro became angry about this. One time one of them opened the coffin, lifted Lynn upright, and said, "We are plagued the whole day long, just because of such a dead boy," and he hit him in the back with his hand. Then the terrible piece of apple that he had bitten off came out of his throat, and Lynn came back to life. After punishing the servant that had woken him, he walked up to the prince, who was beside himself with joy to see his beloved Lynn alive. They sat down together at the table and ate.

Their wedding was set for the next day, and Lynn's mother Queen Ira was invited as well. That morning she stepped before the mirror and said:

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is most fabulous of all?"

The mirror answered:

"You, my queen, are fabulous; it is true.  
But the young queen  
Is a thousand times more fabulous than you."

"Wait, I have to be a queen too?" Lynn demanded. "I can understand Ira being a queen, but – and you stop laughing, Rapunzel!" He snapped at Bunbun.

She was horrified to hear this, and so overtaken with fear that she could not say anything. Still, her jealousy drove her to go to the wedding and see the young queen. When she arrived she saw that it was Lynn, who had the idea of putting a pair of iron shoes into the fire until they glowed, and forcing Queen Ira to put them on and dance in them. Her feet were terribly burned, and she could not stop until she had danced herself to death.

* * *

"Wait, but who was the prince? It doesn't say!" Lynn objected.

"It was me!" A deep voice came from the doorway of the room, making Lynn fall off of his chair.

"Afekia!"


	3. Goldilocks and the three bears

**Goldilocks and the Three Bears**

**Commentary by Lynn and Bunbun**

_Once upon a time in a large forest, close to a village, stood the cottage where the Azari family lived. Afekia Azari was very big, Lynn Azari was middling in size, and Shue eh Azari was tiny._

"What? 'Middling in size'? So i'm supposedly the momma bear? How do I, in any way, act like a mom?"

Bunbun grinned. "Why don't you take off the apron first and THEN ask me?"

_Each bear had its own size of bed. Afekia Azari's was large and nice and comfy. Lynn Azari's bed was middling in size, while Shue eh Azari had a fine little cherrywood bed that Afekia Azari had ordered from a couple of beaver friends._

_Beside the fireplace, around which the family sat in the evenings, stood a large carved chair for the head of the house, a delightful blue velvet armchair for Lynn, and a very little chair for Shue eh._

"Armchair? What is this nonsense? I want a throne!" Lynn demanded.

"Put a sock in it, Fluffy." Was Bunbun's response.

_Neatly laid out on the kitchen table stood three china bowls. A large one for Afekia, a smaller one for Lynn, and a little bowl for Shue eh._

_The neighbours were all very respectful to Afekia and people raised their hats when he went by. Afekia liked that and he always politely replied to their greetings. Lynn had lots of friends._

"Bull. Since when do I have friends?" Lynn questioned.

"Lighten up will you, it's just a story!" Bunbun told him cheerfully.

"You're just happy because you're not in it yet!" Lynn snapped at her.

"So what? That's a reason to be happy, isn't it?" Bunbun replied.

_He visited them in the afternoons to exchange good advice and recipes for jam and bottled fruit. Shue eh, however, had hardly any friends._

"Again, wrong. He has far too many of them!"

_This was partly because he was rather a bully and liked to win games and arguments. He was a pest too and always getting into mischief._

"I think they must have gotten Shue eh and you mixed up, Lynn." Bunbun said.

"What? I'm not a pest! I'm a king!" Lynn declared.

Not far away, lived a fair-haired little girl who had a similar nature to Shue eh, only she was haughty and stuck-up as well, and though Shue eh often asked her to come and play, she always said no.

One day, Lynn made a nice pudding.

"Like hell I did."

_It was a new recipe, with blueberries and other crushed berries. His friends told him it was delicious. When it was ready, he said to the family:_

_"It has to be left to cool now, otherwise it won't taste nice. That will take at least an hour. Why don't we go and visit the Rafael's new baby? Scar will be pleased to see us."_

"Oh yes, I'm sure that idiot will be _delighted _to have Afekia and I over to visit." Lynn said sarcastically.

_Afekia and Shue eh would much rather have tucked into the pudding, warm or not, but they liked the thought of visiting the new baby._

_'We must wear our best clothes, even for such a short visit. Everyone at Rafael's will be very busy now, and we must not stay too long!" And so they set off along the pathway towards the river bank. A short time later, the stuck-up little girl, whose name was Bunbun, passed by the Azari's house as she picked flowers._

"Curses! I _am_ in the story!" Bunbun said

"Well who else did you think _Goldilocks_ would be?" Lynn questioned her.

"I was hoping maybe Ariel…"

_"Oh, what an ugly house the Azari's have!" said Bunbun to herself as she went down the hill. "I'm going to peep inside! It won't be beautiful like my house, but I'm dying to see where Shue eh lives.' Knock! Knock! The little girl tapped on the door. Knock! Knock! Not a sound..._

_"Surely someone will hear me knocking," Bunbun said to himself, impatiently. "Anyone at home?" she called, peering round the door. Then she went into the empty house and started to explore the kitchen._

_"A pudding!" she cried, dipping her finger into the pudding Lynn had left to cool. "Quite nice!" she murmured, spooning it from Shue eh's bowl. In a twinkling, the bowl lay empty on a messy table. With a full tummy, Bunbun went on exploring._

_"Now then, this must be Afekia's chair, this will be Lynn's, and this one . . . must belong to my friend, Shue eh. I'll just sit on it a while!" With these words, Bunbun sat herself down onto the little chair which, quite unused to such a sudden weight, promptly broke a leg._

"Hahahahahah!" Lynn laughed.

"What? What is so funny?"

"You're too heavy for Shue eh's chair… Fatass."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh what? You'd rather me call you princess?"

"...Yes."

"...huh."

"..."

"...Fatass."

"ARGH!"'

_Bunbun crashed to the floor, but not in the least dismayed by the damage she had done, she went upstairs._

_There was no mistaking which was Shue eh's bed._

_"Mm! Quite comfy!" she said, bouncing on it. "Not as nice as mine, but nearly!" Then she yawned. I think I'll lie down, only for a minute . . . just to try the bed." And in next to no time, Bunbun lay fast asleep in Shue eh's bed. In the meantime, the Azaris were on their way home._

_"Wasn't the new baby ever so small?" said Shue eh to Lynn and Afekia. "Was I as tiny as that when I was born?"_

_"Not quite, but almost," came the reply. From a distance, Afekia noticed the door was ajar._

_"Hurry!" he cried. "Someone is in our house . . ." Was Afekia hungry or did a thought strike him? Anyway, he dashed into the kitchen. "I knew it! Somebody has gobbled up the pudding..."_

"I bet he just wanted to eat it all for himself." Lynn muttered.

"Well, I would!" Bunbun told him.

"Yes, but that's because you're a fatass."

_"Someone has been jumping up and down on my armchair!" complained Lynn._

_". . . and somebody's broken my chair!" wailed Shue eh._

_Where could the culprit be? They all ran upstairs and tiptoed in amazement over to Shue eh's bed. In it lay Bunbun, sound asleep. Shue eh prodded her toe..._

_"Who's that? Where am I?" shrieked the little girl, waking with a start. Taking fright at the scowling faces bending over her, she clutched the bedclothes up to her chin. Then she jumped out of bed and fled down the stairs._

_"Get away! Away from that house!" she told herself as she ran, forgetful of all the trouble she had so unkindly caused. But Shue eh called from the door, waving his arm:_

_"Don't run away! Come back! I forgive you... come and play with me!"_

"When she returned, however, Ore-sama immediately cast her into the dungeons, for eating all of his pudding."

"…I don't think that's how it ends, Lynn."

"No, but it should."

_And this is how it all ended. From that day onwards, haughty rude Bunbun became a pleasant little girl. She made friends with Shue eh and often went to his house. She invited her to her house too, and they remained good friends, always._

**Hi guys. **  
**I didn't update because the artist of this manhwa forbade it for a while. But then she said later that we could, just not too fast. So sorry for the long wait, but it partially wasn't my fault.**  
**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and go check out 'ygotas ftw'z fanfic. I think she's going to post a new one up in honor of the artist's birthday either today or tomorrow. **  
**Ciao~ **


End file.
